Gambit
Gambit Gallery Real Name: Remy Etienne LeBeau Current Alias: Gambit Aliases: Death, Le Diable Blanc, Robert Lord, Cajun Identity: Publicly Known Alignment: Good Affiliation: Formerly Marauders, Horsemen of Apocalypse, X-men, X-Treme Sanctions Executive, X-Treme X-Men, Unified Guilds (patriarch), Thieves Guild (patriarch) Relatives: Jacques LeBeau (foster grandfather, deceased), Jean-Luc LeBeau (foster father, deceased), Rochelle LeBeau (foster grandmother, deceased), Bella Donna Boudreaux (ex-wife), Henri LeBeau (foster brother, deceased), Mercy LeBeau (sister-in-law), Theoren Marceaux (cousin), Etienne Marceaux (cousin, deceased), Marius Boudreaux (father-in-law, deceased), Julien Boudreaux (brother-in-law, deceased) Universe: Earth-616 Base Of Operations: Xavier Institute Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: 179 lbs Eyes: Burning Red Hair: Brown Unusual Features: Burning Red Eyes Citizenship: American Marital Status: Single Occupation: Unknown; formerly thief, adventurer Education: No official schooling Origin: Louisiana (1992) Place of Birth: New Orleans, Louisiana (presumed) Creators: Chris Claremont, Jim Lee, Mike Collins RolePlayed By: The Cajun Thief History Early Years Abandoned at birth due to his burning red eyes, the child who would one day become Remy LeBeau was kidnapped from his hospital ward by members of the New Orleans Thieves' Guild who referred to the child as "le diable blanc" - the white devil. They believed he was the child that had been prophesied to unite the warring Guilds. Soon after, Remy was placed in the care of a gang of street thieves who raised the child and taught him the ways of thievery. Later, when he was around ten years old, Remy attempted to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, then-patriarch of the Thieves’ Guild. Jean-Luc took the boy in off the streets and adopted him into his own family. As part of a peace pact between the Thieves’ Guild and their rivals, the Assassin’s Guild, a marriage was arranged between Remy and Bella Donna Boudreaux, the granddaughter of the head of the Assassin's Guild. However, Bella Donna's brother Julien objected to the marriage and challenged Gambit to a duel. Remy killed Julien in self-defense, but was excommunicated and banished from New Orleans in an attempt to maintain the nonaggression pact between the two guilds. Remy wandered the world as he plied his skills as a master thief, aided by his mutant power to charge objects with explosive energy. He employed playing cards he charged with kinetic energy as his trademark weapon. At one point Remy had approached the master geneticist Mr. Sinister for help in controlling his powers. Sinister removed some of Remy's brain tissue to reduce his power levels, thus affording him a greater degree of control. As a result, Remy was now in the geneticist's debt, and Sinister subsequently charged the thief with assembling the team of assassins called the Marauders. Remy did not realize that Sinister would employ the Marauders to massacre the underground mutant community known as the Morlocks. Seeing the horrific results of his actions, Remy attempted to stop the massacre but was almost killed by the Marauder named Sabretooth. However, he did manage to save one young Morlock girl who would one day grow up to become the X-Man named Marrow. Eventually, Remy encountered Storm, a member of the outlaw team of mutant adventurers known as the X-Men. Storm had been transformed into an amnesiac child who had turned to theft as a means to survive. Remy helped her escape her enemy, the malevolent psionic entity known as the Shadow King, and they became partners. Later, when the X-Men's founder Professor Charles Xavier returned from a long period of traveling in outer space, Storm sponsored Remy's admission into the X-Men. Remy soon fell in love with his fellow X-Man, Rogue, blessed and cursed with the ability to absorb other mutants' thoughts and abilities through skin-on-skin contact. The feeling was mutual, but the two soulmates were condemned never to touch. At one point, Rogue left the X-Men after she kissed Remy and absorbed a portion of his memories, learning of his role in the Morlock Massacre. Remy was subsequently captured and brought before a mock trial held by Magneto, the mutant master of magnetism, then disguised as Erik the Red. He was summarily cast out of the X-Men and was abandoned in the frozen wastes of Antarctica. Starving to death, Remy made his way back into Magneto's citadel where he came upon the psionic essence of a dead mutant named Mary Purcell. The wraith-like Mary bonded with him, allowing him to survive until he reached the Savage Land, a hidden jungle nestled in the icy wasteland. There, Remy struck a deal with the enigmatic being known as the New Sun. In exchange for passage back to America, Remy agreed to run errands for the New Sun. Remy returned home and encountered the X-Men again when he attempted to steal the fabled Crimson Gem of Cyttorak for his new employer. He agreed to return to the team, mainly for his self-respect and for his love for Rogue. However, Mary began to threaten Remy and his friends if he didn't agree to stay with her forever. When the X-Men finally found out about Mary, the wraith fled with Remy to her old hometown, where she tried to force him to merge with her and become a new type of hybrid lifeform. While Remy wrestled with her, Rogue charged in with a containment unit, which ultimately dispersed Mary. During a trip back in time, Remy's powers were restored to their maximum potential by Sinister and he was able to utilize them to return to the present. Soon after his return, Remy served for a time as patriarch of the Thieves' Guild in his father's stead, as well as leading one of two teams of X-Men. Remy was also responsible for the unification of the Thieves' and Assassins' Guilds into the Unified Guild, of which he also served briefly as patriarch. Meanwhile, the New Sun revealed his true nature after organizing an assassination game for a cadre of super-powered mercenaries with Remy as the target. When Remy took the fight back to the New Sun, he was shocked to learn that the New Sun was actually an alternate reality version of himself. In his own reality, the New Sun's kinetic charging powers had flared out of control, burning the world and killing everyone. As a result, the New Sun hunted down and killed versions of himself in other realities to ensure that they would not repeat his mistakes. During their final battle, Remy burned out his enhanced powers to defeat the New Sun, ending his threat and returning his powers to their normal level. Social Life Enemies Love Life Friends Roleplaying Statistics NAME: Remy LeBeau CHARACTER INFO: http://www.marvel.com/universe/Gambit/ Gambit info AGE: Unknown STRENGTHS: Crime, Acrobatics, Thrown Objects, Weapon Specialist: Staff, Martial Arts WEAKNESSES: Women __________________ STATS STRENGTH: Good AGILITY: Incredible ENDURANCE: Remarkable REASON: Good INTUITION: Remarkable PSYCHE: Incredible SPEED: Typical POPULARITY: None ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: 1x10 PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 1x20 ENERGY ATTACK: see below ENERGY DEFENSE: 1x10 PSYCHIC ATTACK: none PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Incredible OTHER ABILITIES: * Energy Charge: Gambit can charge a living or non-living object to explode on impact. Size of object determines the maximum charge. * Time Charge: Gambit can also place a time charge on an object before it explodes * Knife-sized objects do up to Incredible damage. * Anchor-sized objects cause Shift-X damage, but need 2-20 rounds to charge. * Psi-Screen: Amazing __________________ WEAPONS Gambit often wields playing cards and telescopic bo staff. Category:Characters